An Explosive Welcome-Part 2
Th'e teams must compete against each other to find Toad's interns. Team member begin to argue. One team gets close to winning immunity, however due to a redundant error leading them in the wrong direction, they lose the challenge. ' Plot Killer Koopas In An Explosive Welcome-Part 2, the team was having trouble in the challenge which was finding Toad's interns somewhere in the woods. They didn't know were they were going and then it got worse when Petey ran away becouse Rosalina was talking about some dark zone so the team had to spit up and search for him. Goombella, Starlow, Kamek and Daisy went to search for Petey, While Rosalina, Wario, Carl and Toadette went to search for the interns and since anybody notice Luigi he had to go by himself. Soon Gooombella, Kamek, Starlow and Daisy find Petey in a pile of bananas. When they find Petey, Daisy screams Banana Party! .Starlow gets angry and said "Why couldn't we stick together as a team." While Rosalina's group was on there way to to find the interns, Rosalina quickly stopped and helped the opposite team, this made Toadette very angry because now the opposing team is in the lead. The team soon met up together, but were having trouble finding the interns and were tired of looking. In a shocking twist, Goombella found the interns inside a box near some trees and the team won immunity and didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. 'Screaming Star Sprites ' In An Explosion Welcome-Part 2, the Screaming Star Sprites didn't know where to find the interns so Mario said he was going to be in charge of the team and lead them to victory. Toadsworth didn't want the Princess Peach to be in danger so he told Mario that they would sit out, but Peach said to not worry about it and that she will be safe competing. While the Screaming Star Sprites were on their way to find the interns, they were having difficulties on focusing on the challenge cause Birdo was chasing Yoshi and Bowser was making sexy comments to Peach. Meanwhile Birdo was chasing Yoshi he quickly stopped and told Birdo to stop chasing him and to go away, suddenly a giant monster stepped on both of them. Now the Screaming Star Sprites have to worry about Yoshi, Birdo and the challenge, but then Rosalina from the opposing team helped the Screaming Star Sprites by destroying the monster and saving Yoshi and Birdo. This gave a lead to the Screaming Star Sprites, thanks to Rosalina. The team soon got to a trail that splits apart, Waluigi told the Screaming Star Sprites to go left because he could smell the interns. Once they got to the end of the trail the team told Waluigi that there were no interns here. Waluigi said that he could smell and soon he found a box. He told the team that they were in that box, but Mario said that there was no sound. Bowser told everyone to move aside cause he was going to break the box. He tore the box open, but only coins fell out becouse Waluigi tougth the word inter meant gold. Everyone was mad at Waluigi and in the end the Screaming Star Sprites lost and had to go to the elimination ceremony. In the end Waluigi was voted off and was sent to the fling of shame. Waluigi's Journey on TDIR In episode one, Waluigi seemed to be upset that Wario was not on his team, however he didn't mind it anymore until the challenge started because he smelled gold. As the immunity challenge started, Waluigi decided to lead his team to the wrong direction because he smelled something suspiscious. The team decided to put their trust on him, however they realized it was a huge mistkae. In the end Waluigi was voted out due to his terrible mistake and causing his team to lose. Waluigi became the first camper to be voted out, his journey was extremely short, however he will never be forgotten. Contestants still in the competition